Next Summer
by gravityneverfalls
Summary: With the summer coming to an end, Dipper doesn't get the chance to tell Wendy how he feels. What will happen next summer?
1. Chapter 1

**Wendy's POV**

I glanced anxiously at my watch, then looked over at Thomson.

"Hurry up dude," I said, tapping my hand on my knee. "Their bus leaves in like five minutes."

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying." He began to drive faster.

We pulled up to the Mystery Shack after what seemed like forever. I dashed out of the car and ran around to the front of the shack, where Dipper and Mabel were dragging their bags toward the bus stop.

"Wait!" I called. Dipper turned and I pulled him to me into a tight embrace.

"Bye Wendy," he muttered against my shoulder.

"Bye Dipper. See you next summer." I closed my eyes and sighed. "I'll call you, okay?" I pulled away and he nodded.

I then turned to hug Mabel, but instead ran into Soos, who was crying an hugging Waddles.

"Bye dude," he was saying. "I'll never look at bacon the same way again."

"Soos," Mabel said in an annoyed voice. "I need Waddles back. I can't leave him here."

Soos wiped his eyes. "Bye dude."

"Bye Mabel," I said, hugging her.

"Bye Wendy. Don't forget about us while were gone."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't."

They walked onto the bus, turning to wave one more time.

I saw Stan crying out of the corner of my eye. Despite his reputation, he really did love Mabel and Dipper.

When the bus finally pulled away I sighed. It was going to be weird going to work and not seeing Dipper with his latest anomaly, or Mabel with Waddles.

I walked back to Thomson's van and got in. He didn't drive, though, he just stared at me.

"What?" I asked. "What is it?"

"Wendy, you're. . . Crying?"

I realized for the first time that I had began to tear up. I wiped my eyes with my T-shirt.

"I wasn't crying."

He leaned against the steering wheel. "Oh, really? Cause it seemed like you were getting pretty chummy with Dipper over there."

I laughed. Thomson wasn't usually this straight forward, but we had known each other for ages, unlike all my other friends. He was extremely intimidated by Robbie, which I think is why he was so shy all the time.

"Thomson!" I screamed. "Shut up and drive."

**Dipper's POV**

I'll have to admit, I did cry a little bit.

Just the thought of leaving Wendy in Gravity Falls wast too much for me to bear. I did, luckily, manage to hold back the tears until I was out of her sight. If she'd seen me crying my crush would've been a dead giveaway.

I was, however, regretting not telling Wendy that a liked her. I would have to wait until the next summer to do it in person.

I sat next to the window, Mabel on the other side of me. She had an arm around my shoulder, tears still brimming in my eyes.

"It's okay Dip," she was saying. "Next summer will come faster than you think."

I really hoped that she was right.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. Assuming it was our parents, I pulled it out. Along the screen in all caps it read: WENDY. I sniffed and wiped my face with the back of my hand. Wendy was already calling me? Did she really miss me that much?

I took a deep breath and pressed answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dipper, it's Wendy."

"Hi Wendy. What's up? I've only been gone for a few minutes."

"Yeah, I know. I just. . . I'm gonna miss you."

"You are?"

"Of course I am. Working at the shack will be so boring without you."

"Well, you'll deal."

"I know. I don't want to, though."

"You don't?"

"No, I don't."

"Me either."

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wendy's POV**

I was pacing back and forth in front of the Mystery Shack, waiting for Dipper and Mabel's bus to come.

The last nine months had been the worst. Everyone went on with their lives as if Dipper and Mabel had never existed in the first place, as if I was the only on that remembered them.

When the bus finally pulled up I was nearly jumping up and down. They climbed off and I tried to hold back my tears.

Dipper was about three inches taller than last summer, but still wore the same blue and white baseball cap.

His eyes immediately landed on me and I ran to hug him.

"Wendy, I need to tell you something."

I pulled away and nodded. "Yeah?"

He took a deep breath. "Wendy, ever since the beginning of last summer I've had a huge crush on you. For the longest time I was scared to tell you, but by the time I had worked up the guts it was nearly the end if summer. So I told myself that was the first thing I would do when I got here. So, there."

**Dipper's POV**

My hands were shaking madly at my sides, and I stuffed them in my back pockets in an attempt to calm myself down. It was just Wendy, it was just Wendy.

I saw the expression in her face change from shock to a smile.

"I was wondering when you were gonna tell me," she said.

My eyes grew wide. "What?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I know that you like me. I knew for all of last summer. It's pretty obvious."

I could feel me cheeks growing hot. "You did?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I did. But you don't have to worry, Dip. I like you too."

I raised my eyebrows and smiled. "You do?"

"Yeah, I thought it was obvious, but I guess not. Unlike you, who thought the exact opposite."

I laughed. "Shut up!"

She raised her hands in defeat. "Okay, okay, fine." She then started towards the shack.

"You coming?" She asked, not turning around. "I haven't seen you in a year, we've got a whole lot of catching up to do."


End file.
